dead_or_alivefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zack
"Twe serce będzie moje, skarbie." :—Zack w Dead or Alive 5 'Zack '(Katakana: ザック, Rōmaji: Zakku) jest młodym mężczyzną pracującym jako DJ, który zadebiutował w pierwszej części Dead or Alive. Jako samouk sztuki Muay Thai, Zack wstępuje do turniejów walki tylko dla pieniędzy i sławy. Przez kilka pierwszych edycji turnieju udawało mu się dostać do pierwszej trójki zwycięzców - nieważne czy dzięki własnym wysiłkom, czy uczestnikom, którzy wycofywali się z rozgrywek. Ponieważ Helena Douglas oddała mu swój tytuł, Zack jest uważany za oficjalnego "zwycięzcę" czwartego turnieju. Odkrywa dużą rolę w pobocznej serii Dead or Alive Xtreme, jako właściciel głównego miejsca akcji - Wyspy Zacka. Historia Pierwszy Turniej Słysząc o rozpoczęciu pierwszej edycji turnieju walk Dead or Alive, Zack postanawia wziąć w nim udział, mając nadzieję na zdobycie popularności. W pewien sposób udaje mu się osiągnąć ten cel. Zajmuje także wystarczająco wysokie miejsce, by otrzymać dość wysoką nagrodę pieniężną. Drugi Turniej Trzeci Turniej Utworzenie Wyspy Zacka Czwarty Turniej Przywrócenie Wyspy Zacka Piąty Turniej Zakończenia Postać Wygląd Zack jest młodym Afroamerykaninem, który lubi dbać o swój wygląd. Często zmienia swoją fryzurę, farbując włosy na takie kolory jak szkarłatna czerwień, neonowa zieleń, czy turkus. Za ich naturalną barwę uznaje się czerń. Zazwyczaj Zack nosi na sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne zasłaniające jego oczy. W Dead or Alive 5 zostaje ujawniony ich brązowy kolor. Kostiumy Zacka często są jasne, kolorowe i wyróżniające się na tle innych wojowników, co czyni z niego jedną z najbardziej pozytywnych postaci. W całej serii to on najczęściej zmienia swój wygląd ze względu na ciągłe farbowanie włosów. Jednym z jego charakterystycznych stroi, który powraca w każdej części, jest "kostium kosmity". Wykonany ze srebrnego odblaskowego materiału, posiada do kompletu buty i rękawice z zielonymi trymami, błękitny ekran na klatce piersiowej, czerwone gogle, a także kaptur z "dziwnymi uszami". Na jego czole znajduje się świecąca na fioletowo podczas walk antenka. W najnowszej części gry, przy większości kostiumów Zack prezentuje się dojrzalej, niż we wcześniejszych wersjach. Posiada naturalną bródkę i naturalniejszą karnację, a także zgolone włosy. Jest widziany w bardziej wyrafinowanych strojach, m.in. w garniturach. Wciąż jednak posiada kostium kosmity oraz strój zainspirowany klimatami Disco z kwiecistą peruką i platformowymi butami do kompletu. Osobowość Zack jest osobą radosną, głupkowatą oraz posiadającą optymistyczny tok myślenia. Jest też naturalnym showmanem żyjącym dla występów i nigdy nie zawodzący swoich przyjaciół. Posiada dystans do świata i nie daje się łatwo zranić, zachowując na swojej twarzy uśmiech. Zack robi furorę wszędzie, nieważne gdzie. Dzięki swojemu poczuciu humoru i z lekka dziwnemu zachowaniu, Zack uważany jest za najzabawniejszą postać w całej serii. Podczas walki, jego ruchy są krzykliwe i efektowne. Sam zachowuje siłę na rozmówki oraz śmiech. Jego ego doprowadziło go do rozdawania autografów, a także tworzeniu rzeźb swojej osoby. Utworzył nawet wyspę nazwaną jego imieniem. Zack był niegdyś głodny pieniędzy; do turniejów wstępował tylko dla nagrody pieniężnej oraz szansy prowadzenia luksusowego życia. Jest też mistrzem, jeżeli chodzi o gry z kasyna. W Dead or Alive 5, Zack staje się milszy i bardziej powściągliwy; prawdopodobnie nabył te cechy od Heleny, z którą rozpoczął współpracę. Zack troszczy się też o innych ludzi; powstrzymał Helenę przed popełnieniem samobójstwa w płonącej wieży i pomógł jej odbudować nowe, lepsze DOATEC. Znaczenie imienia Zack jest skrótem od angielskiego imienia Zachary, które z kolei pochodzi od greckiego Zachariah. Wyniesione z języka hebrajskiego זְכַרְיָה (Zekharyah) oznacza "Yahweh (Bóg) pamięta". Relacje Tina Armstrong Niki Bass Armstrong Helena Douglas Leon Bayman Rozgrywka Dead or Alive Główną zaletą Zacka są szybkie ciosy i możliwość mieszania ich. Jego podniesione kolano ''jest idealne do rozpoczęcia ciosów kombo oraz pozwala na juggling. Jego ciosy specjalne są wolne w wykonaniu, Zack jednak nadrabia to siłą. Jego pojedyncze ataki są silne, jednak z drugiej strony pozostawiają go na pastwę przeciwnika. Ruchy Zacka polegają na pozostawianiu wroga w niepewności oraz szybkości. W całej serii, Zack jest najszybszym męskim wojownikiem. Występy ''Dead or Alive Inne media Dead or Alive ''DOA: Żywy lub Martwy'' Pseudonimy *Funkowy Tajski Bokser - Dead or Alive 2 *Funkowy Gość Od Muay Thai - Dead or Alive: Hardcore ''i ''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate *Szalony Arywista - Dead or Alive 4 *Funkowy DJ - Dead or Alive 5 Cytaty *''Mam dla ciebie coś fajnego. ''- (przed walką w Story Mode z DOA2) *''Lubię siebie za bycie sobą! ''- (po wygraniu w DOA2) *''Najpierw kopnę to, a potem ciebie. ''- (przed walką w DOA3) *''Dawać kolejną ofiarę. ''- (po wygranej w Story Mode z DOA3) *''Zack jest gotów, by narobić hałasu! (przed walką w Story Mode z DOA4) *''Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak! Tak jest! ''- (po wygranej w DOA4) *''Rozkręćmy tę imprezę! ''- (przed walką w DOA5) *''BAM! Bam bam bam bam BAM! To koniec! ''- (po wygranej w DOA5) Utwory Galeria Ciekawostki *W prototypowej wersji ''Dead or Alive istniała żeńska wojowniczka Muay Thai o imieniu Kelly. W późniejszym czasie została ona zmieniona w Zacka. W dźwiękowych testach do Dead or Alive ''i ''Dead or Alive 2, czasami używany jest kod "KL" przy jego postaci. *Zack jest jedyną męską postacią, która wystąpiła w Dead or Alive Xtreme. *Zack jest stałym klientem w sklepiku Hayabusy, co pokazuje ilość jego rzeczy w Dead or Alive Xtreme. *Wygląd Zacka był wzorowany na graczu koszykówki Dennisie Rodmanie. Rodman użyczył swojego głosu w Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball. *W zakończeniu Kokoro z Dead or Alive 4, Zack jest widziany w ostatniej scenie, wychylając głowę zza wozu i wykrzykując imię dziewczyny. *W Dead or Alive 5, Zack posiada najwięcej własnych utworów, bo aż trzy. *Zack jest pierwszą męską postacią, która ma przekute uszy. *W oryginalnym Dead or Alive, Zack ma tatuaż na lewym ramieniu i prawym nadgarstku. Kategoria:Grywalne Postacie Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Postacie Urodzone W Kwietniu Kategoria:Muay Thai Kategoria:Dead or Alive Kategoria:Dead or Alive 2 Kategoria:Dead or Alive 3 Kategoria:Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Kategoria:Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate Kategoria:Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate Kategoria:Dead or Alive 4 Kategoria:DOA: Dead or Alive Kategoria:Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Kategoria:Dead or Alive Online Kategoria:Dead or Alive Paradise Kategoria:Dead or Alive Dimensions Kategoria:Dead or Alive 5 Kategoria:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Kategoria:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round